The Next Shadowhunters
by Natalie791840
Summary: A girl named Natalie witnessed her parents being murdered by a monster when she was 10. What will happen as she realizes she's not who she thought she was? This is an extremely long time after the Mortal Instruments. The summary is bad, but the story is good. All new characters! The story is in progress, comments are greatly accepted. :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

"The dream started out as usual. The beautiful city was on fire with buildings falling to pieces around me, people with weapons and strange markings on their skin were attacking these creatures that even I didn't think I could imagine, kids are screaming and I just stand there in the middle of it. A guy that's probably around my age say 15 or 16 with brown hair with blue eyes storms out of the building that looks like a fancy church of a sort. He has knifes in his hands with blood covering his clothes. He is frantically searching for something, for someone. He looks at me and yells something, he jumps over the railing and runs towards me, I start to run, I don't know why. I knew I couldn't outrun him, but I had to at least try, again, for a reason that I didn't know. The more I ran the worse I felt, I glance behind me, he is gaining quickly. I take a sharp turn and I run into someone, or more as something. The creature was entirely black except it's teeth, those were blood red. It grabs my arm, I do the only thing I can. I scream. I see the boy attack the creature, he yelled at me to run, but the creature had friends, and they had surrounded us, then I woke up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After I explain what happened my therapist, Allison started to speak.

"It could mean nothing, I don't think you should worry about, it after the accident I would be surprised if you didn't have nightmares"

The accident as if I could ever forget it, it was more like a disaster. I remember the details like it was yesterday.

It was a normal day in the small town I lived in. It was during summer break and I was helping my mom plant flowers. My dad had taken off work that day to help us. My sister had moved out of the house to join some agency, I hadn't seen her for about a year at that time. I remember there was a knock at the door, my dad went inside the back door to open the front door for whoever it was, I heard things being knocked over and a crash of what seemed like glass (This was normal for my dad was rather clumsy), my dad started yelling something and it was cut off. My mom told me to stay outside trying to hide her fear, but even she couldn't fool me, she went inside and I heard her scream "Run". The back door exploded and a creature ran towards me, it had something stuck in its back, a weird knife. The creature lunged towards me and I ripped the knife out of its back, it screeched and tried to attack again. I rolled under it and stuck the knife through its rib cage and it howled a cry. I quickly backed away and it turned to dust, and disappeared. I called the police, they came to my house and saw my parents had been ripped apart, blood was all over the floor in the kitchen and living room. My clay dog that I had made my parents for valentine's day was shattered, The police said they thought I did it, they sent me to juvenile school for a month while they tried to figure out what happened. When I was released I tried contacting my sister by her cellphone, homephone and even work, but everyone of those said it was either disconnected, or she didn't even work there. The police somehow knew how to contact her but she said to leave me in an adoption home. I was only 10.

I ran away that next day before I was shipped off somewhere, I had a debit card and cash from my parents, I had a bike and a bag of food. So I traveled to New York in a taxi. It was a long ways but at least I would know I could get an apartment and a job at the age I was at. I figured I needed a therapist, I have never been one to think too highly of myself and I'd rather have someone and something to do on Sundays, I have never believed in god, not after the incident, but Allison had been a loyal church member for years, she always laughs at that statement as if it's an inside joke. So now 5 ½ years later I am still here, and that's fine with me.

"It was not a nightmare, more like a repetitive dream that gets clearer each time I have it."

"Have tried exploring while in the dream?"

"I can't control my actions, it's like I am there, but only watching from that one girl's eyes."

Allison sighs

"Natalie, I have made a decision"

"And what is that?"

"I believe you are ready to stop coming in for sessions"

"But….What about the dreams?"

"I believe you can work those out with time, You don't need me for that, but, I do want you to go somewhere for me"

"And where's that?" I say confused

"I know you don't like churches but I know some people who can help you get back on your feet, I know you lost your house last week but I don't want to have to think about what happened to you years from now."

"A..A...Are you saying you want me to move into a church?"

Why in the world would I want to live in a church? I think she is taking 'Get closer to God' to literal.

"Well, not exactly. It looks like a church but really it's more like a living quarter" SHe says politely.

"What do I have to do in order to do that?"

"Nothing, just be honest. They will let you stay, I promise"

"Will it cost anything?"

"Nope" She says popping the p.

"I don't think I'm hearing you correctly, you want me to stay in a building that looks like a church but really is a building where you get to live in it for free."

This is either a fantastic idea, or a horrible mistake.

"Exactly, now you get it, I will give them a call, just pack your things and take this address. Everything else will be taken care of"

She hands me a piece of paper, she starts to push me forward without me noticing because as soon as I was outside she slammed the door in my face. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Allisons POV

I slam the door in Natalie's face, I don't mean to be rude to the girl but I have things I need to do at this moment.

I take out my phone and call Rebecca.

*RIng,RIng*

A woman answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Allison, I have a girl that's going to be arriving at the institute, I need you to ready a room for her"

"A girl? What's her name?" She asked puzzled

"Natalie Fairchild"

"You mean Megan and David Fairchild's kid?" She almost whispered

"The exact one"

"Does she know yet?"

"*Sigh* No, I was thinking of telling her myself but you know the details better than anyone else"

"Conner!... Stop shouting…..I don't know,...you did what!? I'm sorry Allison, but Connor and Valerie are fighting again, I will prepare a room for Natalie, talk to you later. bye"

The phone went silent.

"Bye"

Allison heard a scrape of a chair in the corner of the room.

"Now was that so hard?" A ghostly voice said.

"N..N..No" She said quietly.

"Now, if only we can get rid of you" The man said in an icy voice.

The man moved his hand slightly to the right, Allison's neck made a cracking sound, she was dead.

"On to part two" The man smiles.

 _I hope you liked it, if you want me to add a new character tell me how they act and what their name and interests are. I won't post another chapter until there's 1 follower and 1 comment. Comment things you want to see in the story happen, romance and humor is what I'm asking most of the main characters so keep that in mind. I have no clue where I am going to take this story so if you ask me to put certain scenes in this (preferably fight) I will try my best to include it._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a filter chapter, It's horribly written but it gets to the point where I can continue the story fairly easy afterwards. Comment things that you want to happen, and I will (most likely) include them. You can even come up with new characters and their names if you wish. This is as much a story for you guys as it is for me :) When I get 2 comments and 3 followers I will update. Enjoy,!_

I take my bike off the bike rack and go to the central park. I run towards the tree behind the restrooms. I climb the tree, scraping my hands in the process and I grab my stuff that I had stored there, you never know when someone will try to steal something, I always take precautions. Following the address Allison gave me, I arrived at a tall building that looked like a castle, it was beautiful, nothing like a church like she said, but how would I know, I never go to church. My heart starts to frantically beat, someone is looking at me.

I slightly glance over to see a policeman staring at me, he has a notepad in his hand pretending to write something down. Something was really wrong, he didn't even have a pen or pencil in his hand.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me officer?" I say as politely as possible

He blinks, his eyes turn black then blue again. Something is most definitely wrong.

"Yes There is" He proceeds towards me.

"Wh...what do you mean?" I stop breathing, and I freeze up.

"You know exactly what I mean. Natalie Fairchild" He grins.

"Ok, well it wasn't a pleasure meeting you, if you don't mind I think I will be going." I speak monotone.

"You aren't going anywhere" A woman walks out of the institute. "You won't be taking her anywhere"

The man looks amused "And why is that?"

"Because. I said so." Her determined voice never wavered.

"I won't let a shadowhunter get in the way of f…" An arrow goes through the police mans head.

"Now that's how you shoot arrow!" A guy shouts, startling me to death.

I feel something cut into me, I look down and see the police man with claws as hands slice across my leg like it was made of butter.

"No!" The woman screams. I start to loose balance, and I fall into darkness.


End file.
